tsukimi
by Makami
Summary: While Shia admires the moon, a little possessed kitty admires her. Nya.Shia kinda sad, manga based


**Author's Notes:** This is just a random time when Misha's taking her exams, that's why no one interrupts the moment. Once again, as with the last PT fanfiction I wrote... I'm a little worried as to how this one turned out. I think it ends well, but the beginning-to-middle is a little slow. So someone please review and tell me what you think! A lot of my fanfictions of PT are based on the manga, which I've come to love ever so much. So there are spoilers.

"tsukimi" means "moon viewing. Yeah, it's Japanese, and I'm pretty sure it's traditional to do in October. I hope I remembered that right... please correct me if I'm wrong!

_'text like this, is thought'  
text like this is Nya's/Klaus' speech._  
There's a subtle difference, so pay attention!

Dedicated to: Lolita  
**tsukimi**  
_Written By: Makami_

It was a crisp, cool autumn evening, the kind that only an unblemished night sky could provide. Shia loved to watch the moon, no matter what time of the year it was. She could watch the moon for hours and never grow tired of it.

Klaus, on the other hand, could barely keep awake for longer than five minutes. No mistakes, he truly appreciated the beauty of that white orb hanging in the sky. He had just grown somewhat impatient in the last few years, becoming increasingly worried about Shia's failing health and powers. Although, outwardly, she appeared to be doing well, and without the memories of her "human" life she _had_ been willing to take the lives of mortals, her health just wouldn't stop deteriorating.

Now it was only a matter of time before she was gone.

"I wonder how Misha-san's exams are going," Shia said to herself. "She studied so hard, I hope she does well."

_'You should be concrened about yourself,'_ he silently growled, but to aloud he said, _You shouldn't hope that an angel becomes full-fledged, Shia. She's your enemy!_

_'You... You're so much like a human. If only you could seewhat I do. If you could understand my feelings, would you finally pull yourself together?'_

He sighed heavily and slowly lowered himself to the bacony flooring. He could barely feel the cold cement beneath him. The cat's body, too, was deteriorating.

But that itself was a given effect of death. Death merely ended a soul's experiences on the Surface World, but the body itself would endure years of decomposition until it could be layed to rest. That was why he could still feel, even though the body was dead. He gave it a small touch of life, though it still decomposed around him.

"Klaus..." Shia called his name softly.

_Hm?_ His ears perked up.

"Um..." She lowered her gaze to the world below them. "How much longer do you think I have to find it? What I've been looking for, that is..."

He was silent for a moment. What could he say to make her understand? She wasn't focusing on her mission any longer. All that she thought about was her silly little job and mothering those _children_ around her. It was like before. All of his warnings fell of deaf ears, or were passed off by frivolous thoughts. What kind of words could he use to tell her?

_You don't have that much time left, Shia._ He felt like a broken record.

Shia sighed softly and rested her head on her palms. She looked back up to the moon slowly.

"Being here, with all of them... feels so familiar," she sighed once more.

He growled lowly.

_'If you remember... I'll lose you, won't I?'_

"I wonder why," she asked herself more than him. "As far back as I can remember, I've travelled with you. And when we first met, I was older, too."

He felt uneasy as she spoke her thoughts. The last thing he needed was for her to recall her long lost memories.

Then he'd never get her back.

_I wonder, too..._ He went along with her. _Perhaps you'll discover your reasons after securing your life? I'm afraid that you may have reached the point where you may disappear any day now._

She signed softly, _yet again_, but didn't reply to him.

_'I wonder what you would say or do...'_

"The moon really is so beautiful tonight."

_'...would you laugh or be disgusted...?'_

_Honestly, Shia! What part of "you are mere inches from death" isn't making sense?_

_'Would you accept my words, and repeat them, yourself...?'_

"Somehow... it just feels like what I do here is important. Like, finding _it_ doesn't really matter. I want to go on like this a little while longer," she told him.

_That's rediculous,_ he hissed. _I think it matters. You're going to disappear! That means you won't come back!_

She turned to face him, looking pleased by his words and smiling softly.

"Thank you so much for your concern, Klaus. I know I shouldn't be worrying you like this. You've looked after me for such a long time. I really do appreciate everything you've done."

Feeling slightly embarassed he looked away and up to the moon.

_'What would you do... if I told you "I love you"...?'_

-

Waaaaii! It's done! That one was for you, Lolita-san! All for you!

- _Makami_


End file.
